The Pureblooded Muggleborn
by Ashthorne
Summary: Her parents ran away to protect their future family from the war and paid the price. Now she's been accepted at their old school and must face not only pureblood supremacy but also her feelings towards the people in the group that hurt them. Althea must choose between avenging her parents or following her heart. She cares for her family, but she's also starting to care for Malfoy?


div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5404" class="thread-body" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 4px 26px 0px 27px; word-wrap: break-word; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" tabindex="0"  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5438" class="body undoreset" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; outline: none 0px; display: table; width: 1401px; box-sizing: border-box; background-color: inherit; padding-top: 12px; padding-left: 0px;" tabindex="0"  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5443" class="email-wrapped" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; display: table-cell; width: auto; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word;"  
div id="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5442" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5441" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5440" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"strong id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5439" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Hey everyone! Ashthorne is back and ready to write. I know that it's been years since I've updated a new story and I am deeply sorry for that. Unfortunately life gets in the way and sometimes you just can't do anything about it. I've decided to celebrate my return with a new story and, yes I know. Not the best move considering I still haven't touched the others yet, but I will. I promise. This is a DracoxOC story and I hope you enjoy it. Details on my OC's appearance will be given throughout the first few chapters so don't worry about it. Without further ado, let's begin!/strong/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5476" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5477" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5479" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5478" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" With a grunt, I set down the last box on the floor of my new bedroom. I sighed and trudged back down the stairs. My mom, Claire, was talking with the movers while David was looking around the house. We just moved to England, and I have to say, it's pretty nerve wracking. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Althea Colyns, and I'm sixteen years old. My parents have been divorced for about three years now and since then, we've moved around a lot. I'm actually from Alberta, Canada. I'm French-Canadian, I have a little brother and big sister who live with my dad and his girlfriend, Sophie, and when I told my mom I wanted to leave, this isn't exactly what I meant./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5480" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5482" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5481" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" You see, my life hasn't always been rainbows and butterflies. In fact, it never was. People have always made fun of me because of how I looked, how I acted, and of my hobbies and interests. I've been betrayed, bullied, abandoned, and I've been hurt. However, that didn't stop me from being who I was. I mean, sure was shy and self-conscious until now, but still. Anyways, back to what I was saying before. I had always wanted to leave the small town of Riverview. When my mom told me we were moving, I was so happy. Next thing I knew we were on our way to Europe. It's not that I don't like England, on the contrary, I've always wanted to visit. That's just it though. A visit. Instead, we're living here. Let's just say I was still pouting./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5483" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5485" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5484" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Althea! Can you stop moping for ten minutes and help unpack the kitchen!?" Mom yelled. I frowned./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5487" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5486" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "I'm not moping, I'm pouting. There's a difference," I retorted, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an orange./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5489" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5488" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Just help," she sighed in exasperation. I didn't bother answering back and slowly started the task of putting away the groceries and dishes while my mom started organizing the cupboards behind me. From the high-pitched screeching coming from the other room, David was setting up the living room. A few hours later, I was standing in the doorway looking around my new bedroom once again. The door was in the middle of one wall with my bed almost directly across from it. A dresser stood in the corner on the right side of my bed while on the left stood my desk, directly underneath the one window./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5490" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5491" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" I sighed wearily as I set to work putting away my clothes and nicknacks. Halfway done, I heard a tapping at my window. At first, I thought I was hearing things. However, it came back, louder and more insistent. Whipping my head towards the window in annoyance, I paused and tilted my head in confusion. An owl? He tapped again, and again, and when I walked closer I saw something tie to its foot. Carefully, I propped open the window and the handsome barn owl flew into my room. It was then i noticed that the 'something' was a letter. Owl mail? I thought it was pigeons? Weird./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5493" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5492" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Is that for me?" I asked. The owl seemed to scowl at me. "I was just checking," I grumbled, untying the letter and shooing away the rude bird. It only seemed to go to the nearest tree and wait. Ok. Shrugging, I opened the letter and began to read:/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5494" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5495" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/em/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5496" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5497" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore/em/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)/em/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5498" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5499" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Dear Miss Colyns,/em/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5500" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5503" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5502" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5501" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment./em/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5504" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5505" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July./em/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5506" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5507" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Yours Sincerely,/em/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5508" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5509" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Minerva McGonagell/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Minerva McGonagell/em/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"em class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"Deputy Headmistress/em/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" ...Huh?... I don't get it... ... What in the world is a Mugwump?... Is this a joke?.../span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" I stared at the letter dumbly before slowly placing the paper on my desk and continuing with my previous activities. Once finished, I glanced at the paper lying innocently on the desk before hurriedly picking it up and reading it over again. Nope. Not hallucinating. Shakily, I stood and went downstairs to confront my mom. All I could think was, what has she been hiding?/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"(/spanspan class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; text-decoration: underline;"Time Skip/spanspan class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;")/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "And you never thought to tell me that you and Dad had magic? How could you even hide something like that?" I demanded, a bundle of twitching nerves. Mom sighed and shook her head./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Two years after we graduated, the wizarding world was becoming increasingly affected by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He and his Death Eaters were wreaking havoc. So your dad and I decided that we needed to leave, to get away from the dangers that Magic itself seemed to possess. Unfortunately, while on the run, we ran into some Death Eaters and we were attacked. It was awful. Your dad lost his memory of anything related to the wizarding world, and I lost my magic because of the trauma my magical core sustained. I was hoping that you nor your siblings would have any magic, but it seems that's just not how it works. I really don't want to introduce you to the wizarding world, knowing the dangers it possesses, but I can see that I don't really have a choice. Just promise me that you'll do everything you can to stay safe, alright? There are some awful dark wizards out there, even young ones. Stay safe, please."/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" Mom had never begged me to do anything, so I simply nodded. I have to admit, I was shocked. Or in shock.../span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"(/spanspan class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; text-decoration: underline;"Time Skip)/span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" Two days later, I sent my 'owl'. My mom refused to take me to get my school supplies and ordered them by owl. Which is apparently a thing? I didn't know whether to be in awe or disgusted by such use of an animal in this day and age. The former was less emotionally straining, so I settled with that one. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror needlessly worrying about my appearance. Hey, old habits die hard you know. I simply stared at my reflection, looking over my curly, blonde, shoulder-length hair, my blue-green eyes, and pale features. I had always looked like I had never seen the sun, and my black glasses didn't help very much either. I sighed, shook my head, and left the bathroom. There was really no point in worrying. People will always find something to complain about. I went downstairs and Mom helped me put my supplies in the car, then we drove to King's Cross Station./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" Soon, I was standing on Platform 9 3/4 wondering why the hell they had to have a station on the other side of a wall and not simply have a special, closed-off section. First day and I'm already confused. My mom was glancing around, flinching every few minutes. We had to leave David at home because he didn't know about magic, and it only seemed to make Mom even more anxious to leave. I sighed in appreciation as the train's whistle blew and students started boarding the train. As I began to make my way to one of the entrances, I heard my mom squeak in surprise followed by the terrified gasps from the students around me. I turned around to see what had made my mother so excited and found her hugging the life out of a tall, black haired man who was hugging her back just as tight? Um, ok? I smiled slightly at the image of them together. I'm guessing they used to be friends during school./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" They pulled away from each other and I can see Mom talking quickly and quietly. The man nodded, gave her one last hug, and turned to me as my mom practically ran back to the car. Uh, bye! Geez. Turning my gaze from my mom's back, I turned to the imposing man standing before me. As stated before he was rather tall, with longish black hair that fell in a curtain around is sallow face. He had sharp, dark brown eyes and an intimidating aura./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Hello Miss Colyns. My name is Severus Snape, I was a friend of your mother's while attending Hogwarts. She has asked me to help guide you during the rest of your schooling. As I am the Potions Professor, this will not be an issue. If you will follow me, I will introduce you to someone I believe you will get along with," he explained in a deep baritone. He turned away with a snap of his cape (I know it's a robe, but come on...). I had no choice but to follow. We entered the train and walked to the back of the train. As Professor Snape (apparently I couldn't say Mister as I was in Europe) lead on, he explained the housing system at Hogwarts and told me that he was Head of House Slytherin. I simply hummed whenever a rhetorical question was asked, only slightly paying attention./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" This was proven when I ran into Professor Snape's back when he stopped in front of a room. Rubbing my head and slightly pouting, I side-stepped the man waiting to be introduced. However, after giving me a vague look of amusement and exasperation, Professor Snape left with another snapping of his robes. I balked, then pouted again, suddenly shy. I knew I had to introduce myself, but I was still slightly self-conscious./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Hello. I see Uncle Severus deemed you worthy of his attention. Congratulations," said a platinum blond haired man. That's what he was too. A man. He looked strong, confident, patient, and yet still had an air of cunning and mischievousness./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Thanks...?" I really didn't know how to answer./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "My name is Draco Malfoy. These are my friends, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. We are all in Slytherin, yourself?" Draco said all this with in a slightly mocking way that peeved me./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Althea Colyns. I haven't been sorted yet," I replied quietly. Draco sneered at me. I raised an eyebrow, unamused./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Why did my Godfather bring you here if you're so unimportant? Not to mention a first year. Get lost, squirt." If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was when people judged me based on my height. I snapped back at him./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "According to the letter I received, I'm a sixth year. Which makes sense considering I'm sixteen, Mr. Malfoy," I growled. I hated people like him. Arrogant. Selfish. He stared at me./span/div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "Unless you transferred from another school, that's not possible. I know you aren't a transfer. My father is a school governor you see," he continued with pride. "So, you are lying." Having enough with his attitude, I all but shoved my letter into his preppy face and sat down close to the door. You know, just in case. I watched Draco's face as he read./span/div  
p class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
div class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" "I technically did transfer. I never said it was from a wizarding school. I'm from Canada. They don't have magic schools there. We just recently moved here and that's when I received the letter. And before you say anything you might regret, no, I am not a muggleborn, nor am I a half-blood. Both my parents' families were wizards. I'm apparently a pureblood." I knew that I couldn't reveal the whole truth, but nobody said I couldn't explain a little about my background. I was just glad that both Mom and Professor Snape had warned me about people who were obsessed with blood purity./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5514" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5511" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5513" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;"strong id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1486831330175_5512" class="yiv2523172830" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" So that's it for the first chapter. Short, I know, but what did you guys think? Was it good, bad, need editing? Don't be too hard on me now, I haven't written anything in quite a few years you know. Anyways, I should be posting a new chapter for my other three stories soon, so ya. Probably not today though, I work in a few hours and won't be back home until around 9:30pm. I'll most likely go right to bed. I love you guys! -Ashebr /strong/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
